Chilvarous Swordsmen and Wet Ponds
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: (KurohxClansman!Reader) The Silver Clan goes out for a mid-day picnic by the pond. Hijinks ensues.


**A small Kuroh x Reader I thought to write. I have no idea where I got the idea of ponds from, but it sounded like the cutest idea and I had to get it down! This isn't the first CharacterxReader I've written, but it is the first one I've finished. I hope you enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own [K]/K Project. For those not used to reading self-pairings:**

 **[Y/n]-Your name**  
 **[Y/n/n]-Your nickname**  
 **[H/c]-Hair colour**  
 **[E/c]-Eye colour**  
 **[L/n]-Last name**

The summer wind blew gently, making the fluid air feel like a light whisper against your ear. You loosened your grip on the woven basket before setting it on the grass. The Silver Clan was out for a picnic, and as the newest clansman, you were invited along for the trip. Shiro and Kuroh were in their usual school uniform garb while Neko was wearing a plain white dress that hugged her snuggly, and you were in a [outfit of your choice] that was perfect for the weather.

"This is the perfect spot, nya~", Neko stared around in awe at the location in question, "How did you find it?"

"[Y/n] and I just happened to see it while flying over the city. It looked like a decent spot to have a picnic", Kuroh sent a light wink your way and your lips curled into an automatic grin.

"I'd say you both made an excellent choice", the Silver King affirmed proudly.

"Thank you, Your Excellency", you bowed humbly.

"Now now, [Y/n]. It's Shiro. Stop letting Kuroh rub off on you", he puffed his cheeks and twirled his open umbrella behind his head.

"[Y/n/n] can't help it, Shiro. She spends so much time with him, nya~."

The former vassal chuckled with a hand resting on his hip, where his sword resided, but your ears were hot with embarrassment. While you did spend much of your free time with the skilled swordsman, it was because you greatly admired him. At least, that's what you told yourself.

Completely oblivious to your discomfort, Neko exclaimed, "Let's sit closer to the pond, meow!" She was already pulling Shiro along, and a soft giggle slipped through as you carried the basket once more.

"Let me", Kuroh took the basket into his own hand.

"Th-Thank you", once the both of you had reached the others, you removed the checkered blanket and spread it over the grass, then you retrieved the bentos and placed them out. Each was colour-coded for their respective owner; white for Shiro, black for Kuroh, yellow for Neko, and blue for you.

"Itadakimasu", you all clapped your hands together simultaneously and said in unison.

Neko did not hesitate to dig right in, "Oishii~."

"She's right, Kuroh. It's delicious." You just loved Kuroh's cooking. You were a decent enough cook yourself, but he was amazing. And this morning was no different. You were more than eager to relinquish your role in food preparations, and just help while he took over. "I just wish you would have put more vegetables in Shiro's food. With just meat and rice, his meal is totally unbalanced."

You pouted as you watched him pick around his vegetables.

"That much I agree with, but I try to slip in small amounts here and there", Kuroh whispered beside you.

"Delicious as ever, Kuroh! My offer for you to become my wife still stands", Shiro's eyes sparkled as he ate.

"I think I'll pass. My answer is still 'no'", he replied with a bemused frown.

After a quick chuckle, you turned your head back to continue eating only to find the white-haired Strain poking her head over your bento. Before you can react, Neko sinks her teeth into the meat and pounces off.

"H-Hey, wait! That's mine", you scramble up to chase after her.

"You still have your vegetables, meow!" She runs off toward the pond and manages to leap over it and land on the other side on all fours. However, you don't happen to be so fortunate.

In a desperate attempt, you reach out to grab her, but she easily evades, causing you to trip over your own feet.

"[Y/n]!" Kuroh shouts as he runs to prevent your fall. He successfully catches you, but still lands in the shallow water back first, bringing you down with him.

You sputter and cough, using your hands to wipe the water form your eyes. Once your vision cleared, you became more aware of your situation.

Obviously you both were soaked to the bone, but with further analysis, you could see, or a better word would be feel, Kuroh's hands locked around your waist. Your faces were mirroring each other's redness, but after awhile you both relaxed into the ridiculousness of the situation, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Are you ok, [Y/n]?" he left one arm on your waist, but used his other hand to tuck some strands of wet, [h/c] hair behind your ear.

"Never better", you flashed a toothy smile as you did the same with his hair, "Absolutely perfect."

 **Kyaaaaa~! This was so much fun to write! I hope to be able to write a ShiroxReader soon, and I already have an idea for it, so keep your fingers crossed. Jikai!**


End file.
